Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the disclosure relate in general to financial services. Aspects include an apparatus, system, method and computer-readable storage medium to detect absent airline itineraries.
Description of the Related Art
A payment card is a card that can be used by a cardholder and accepted by a merchant to make a payment for a purchase or in payment of some other obligation. Payment cards include credit cards, debit cards, charge cards, and Automated Teller Machine (ATM) cards.
Payment cards provide clients of a financial institution (“cardholders”) with an ability to pay for goods and services without the inconvenience of using cash. For example, traditionally, whenever travelers leave home, they carried large amounts of cash to cover journey expenditures, such as transportation, lodging, and food. Payment cards eliminate the need for carrying large amounts of currency. Moreover, in international travel situations, payment cards obviate the hassle of changing currency.
Traditionally, financial institutions that issue payment cards (“issuers”) work to prevent fraud in the use of such cards. One simple way issuers detect and attempt to prevent fraud is detect and prevent use of the payment card in locations other than the location where the cardholder typically uses the payment card, and particularly in foreign countries. Accordingly, before travelling internationally, a cardholder would contact the issuer of upcoming travel. The cardholder's notification allowed the cardholder to continue use of the payment card internationally, but is traditionally viewed as onerous, and can serve as a barrier for cardholders to use payment cards during travel.
In an effort to provide convenience to cardholders, the issuers attempt to automatically retrieve itinerary information for cardholders when such information is available to the issuer. However, the itinerary information is not consistently available. Accordingly, cardholders are still required to contact the issuer prior to travel to avoid their payment card transactions being prevented due to fraud prevention methods.
Accordingly, there is a need for determining that itinerary records are absent, and for informing cardholders about absent itinerary records.